Advertising media take on a variety of forms as do the devices designed to secure the advertising media to a structural support while allowing clear public view. Examples of such devices are included in U.S. Pat. No. 7,096,625 to Hering for “A Method of Displaying Advertising on a Turnstile” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,319 to Hicks for an “Apparatus for Connecting Advertising Substrate to Trucks.” Yet further and as disclosed in U.S. Application Publication No. 2001/0035701 to Holzheid for “Framing for Public Space Housings to Hold and to Facilitate Display of Visual Materials,” outdoor cabinets such as traffic control boxes provide potential sites for advertising and provide a source of advertising revenue.
As disclosed in Holzheid, equipment must be protected from the elements as well as vandalism or other destruction by humans. In many cases, the equipment is protected by a housing for traffic signal control boxes, which are especially susceptible to vandalism. Traffic signal control boxes are generally vertical structures positioned at street intersections for the purpose of housing the electronics needed to control traffic signals at the intersections. For example, while traffic control cabinets generally located at each intersection having traffic lights have blank space on side walls, municipalities frown on “bumper sticker” styled signs stuck to the side walls and such signs are difficult to remove. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for providing an advertising option for advertising from such traffic control cabinets without the need for intrusion into the cabinet walls surfaces and with ease in replacing advertising indicia. Yet further, while outer coverings for such housings may be known, there remains a need to attach such covers and thus possible advertising media to the housings without intruding or modifying the housing. The embodiments disclosed herein are aimed at overcoming these and other needs in the art.